1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle booster steps and more particularly pertains to a new vehicle booster step which is attachable to a pick-up truck for aiding a person in reaching into the bed of the pick-up truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle booster steps is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,671,058 provides one such device which is intended for pick-up trucks. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is easily retrofittable to existing vehicles and which is efficient in operation.